keeping secrets
by onyaekei-nah
Summary: Kagome sat dumb founded. She was so confused. Part of her was happy that he was so close again. But another part of her, a smarter part of her, was screaming to run away. It was official. As long as she had this class, Kagome was officially fucked.


**Keeping Secrets**

**Chapter 1: silly dreams**

_Blah blah blah you guys know the drill I own nothing. The song I used in this story is called keeping secrets by kicking daisies and song number two is it wont stop by sevyn streeter ft. chris brown you may now read on I hope you do enjoy._

The beat drops and the crowd jumps up as Kagome dances to the music her band plays. She flips he long flowing black hair over her shoulder before bringing the mic to her lips and letting the words flow. "Some things gotta be wrong with you, I can't seem to read your mind."

She's cut off as her partner, InuYasha, comes in to sing the duet, "Is what they're saying really true? Or is it just another lie?"

She smiles as they make eye contact, his golden eyes boring into her dark grey ones, before singing the next part, "Built up this wall just to tear it down was it worth your time?" she sings grinning as he begins his next line.

"Thanks to you things are different now. You have turned yourself around." They join in harmony together as they come into the chorus. "How does it feel to be you? You got your eyes closed. Cause all you do is see you. But you'll never know!"

"I caught myself from fallin' for you!"

"I stopped myself from being used!"

"I'll keep my secrets close! I'll keep my secrets from you!"

"I'm not the one you thought you knew!"

"This time the joke is all on you!"

"I'll keep my secrets close! I'll keep my secrets from you!"

She begins to move across the stage dancing around her band until she's face to face with InuYasha before she starts the next verse. "All's fair in love and war, I'll fight to even out the score!"

"The rules are fair, its do or die, but knowing you, you'll never try." He responds with a smirk as the crowd sings along.

Kagome grins right back as she starts her next line. "You lie to me I'll lie to you, that's just what we do!"

"I'll play this game to prove you wrong. So I can prove you're not the one!"

"How does it feel to be you? You got your eyes closed. Cause all you do is see you. But you'll never know!"

"I caught myself from fallin' for you!"

"I stopped myself from being used!"

"I'll keep my secrets close! I'll keep my secrets from you!"

"I'm not the one you thought you knew!"

"This time the joke is all on you!"

"I'll keep my secrets close! I'll keep my secrets from you!"

Miroku's guitar solo sends the crowd into a frenzy, as he plays like his life depends on it and Kagome pounces around the stage leading the crowd with her claps. As the solo comes to an end she begins to sing once again. "Oh you'll never know, yeah you'll never know! Oh you'll never know, you'll never know." Sango's drums bring a thumb to the air as the crowd begins to jump to the beat of the music. "Oh you'll never know, yeah you'll never know, you'll never know."

"OH YOU"LL NEVER KNOW!" InuYasha cuts in before the final chorus.

"I caught myself from fallin' for you!"

"I stopped myself from being used!"

"I'll keep my secrets close! I'll keep my secrets from you!"

"I'm not the one you thought you knew!"

"This time the joke is all on you!"

"I'll keep my secrets close! I'll keep my secrets from you!"

"Oh you'll never know! Oh you'll never know! Oh you'll never know oh!" InuYasha sings the final line as the song comes to a close and the crowd roars and shouts and Kagome squeals and is taken into the embrace of InuYasha and the rest of the band.

"They love us!" she screams in bubbly excitement.

"No Kagome, they love you." InuYasha says as the embrace slowly breaks up until it's just the two of them. Immediately she becomes lost in his eyes and barely notices their lips growing closer and closer until they finally touch.

The roaring of the crowd becomes the blaring of an alarm clock and Kagome is jolted out of her sleep and falls to the floor in the process.

Kagome sighs once again fooled by her dreams. She groggily drags herself from the floor making her way to the bathroom to prepare for her long boring day of school. She quickly showered and dressed brushing her teeth before rushing off to school.

Half an hour later she stood rummaging through her locker searching for the homework she never did. Frustrated she gave up slamming her locker when a loud squeal caught her attention. She turned searching for the source of the sound and when she found it she wished she hadn't. Across the hall from her locker stood one of her former best friends InuYasha. In his arms was his new girlfriend Kikyo. Everyday she was forced to endure the torture of watching the two together and she groaned. _It's disgusting. _She thought to herself as she bent to grab he things.

"Get a room!" hearing the sound of her best friend Sango's voice, she quickly turned to find her glaring at the couple across the hall. "Would you look at them?" she continued on in her rant. "It's fucking disgusting I swear I wanna gouge my own eyes out!" she shakes her head before turning to Kagome. "Good morning!" she says with a smile causing Kagome to giggle.

"I swear sometimes I think you're bipolar or something." She says as she swings her bag over her shoulder before they begin to walk side by side one another to homeroom.

Sango just waved her off seeming to be deep in thought. "Hey Kagome, have you see-" Sango's sentence was cut short as she let out a high pitch scream before turning and slapping a grinning Miroku in the face. Sango fumed at the smug satisfied grin on his face as he held his cheek. "ASS HOLE!" she yelled in his face as she tried covering her backside with her backpack. Kagome stood to the side giggling at the two.

As the two began their usual banter Kagome began to feel kind of like a third wheel she smiled as she shook her head before slipping in her head phones and zoning out with her music. She closed her eyes and let the music take her away. He was onstage again. Her hips began to sway as she began to sing the newest song request. "I love when you pullin' up in yo jeep, bumpin' all a yo beats, jays on wit yo shades on just to bring me somethin' to eat. You the man up in these streets, but when it comes to my heart, that don't mean a thing oh." Her passion for music is what drove her to love all different types, which is why the transition wouldn't be hard for her on stage as she danced to the music the crowd screamed her name but she was lost in the song in this moment she felt free to be whoever and as a voice she knew all to well began to join in she began to smile as she let him sing his part.

"Baby hop up in my ride, oh, its hot as hell out side. Got the top down wit the doors closed hand up on yo thigh."

Their voices joined as they snag the line "Drive slow, take ya time."

InuYasha stepped out onto stage as she continued the song.

"Every lil' thing you do got me feelin' some type of way," she begins to walk across the stage, their eyes locked on one another.

"When you gimme that thunder you make my summer rain." He grins at her as they draw closer to each other his eyes burning into hers.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh."

Their voices join again, "Everyday, everyday, and it wont stop. (boom, boom, boom, oh) and it wont stop, (Boom, boom, boom, oh) With every single part of me, my love for you is constantly, forever ever on the beat, and it won't stop. (Oh)" they finally meet in the middle of the stage she looking up at him, and he grinning down at her as they hold hands. The crowd goes wild at their close proximity.

Kagome is jolted from her daydream as arms wrap around her shoulders. Jumping she rips the ear buds from her ears turning to look at the owner of said arms. She sighs when she realizes who it is. "Hey Kouga." She says in a semidry manor.

"You know Kagome," he begins not even bothering to greet her in return, let alone respect her personal space. _Though it does feel nice being tucked against his side like this. _She thinks to herself blushing, "I've been thinking. And I think its about time you finally agree to be my woman." He continues not even noticing the slight change in her heart rate.

Kagome sighs again. She opens her mouth to respond but is cut off b something tiny but still slightly heavy crashing into her chest.

"KAGOME!" the cheerful voice of Shippo greets her and Kagome giggles as she cups him to her chest.

"Hey Shippo."

"Kagome I have been looking all over for you no one will play tag with me and InuYasha is with that god awful Kikyo again." He says the name in disgust and Kagome can't help but giggle at the way his face scrunches up.

"Shippo I'm sorry, id really love to play with you but you know we have school right now and you know you're not supposed to be in this part of the building." She shook her head as she put him down. "Go to class Shippo and I promise we will play as soon as school is over."

Shippos puffy little fox tail drooped as he hung his head. "Okay." He responded glumly before making his way back to the elementary side of the school. She feels a slight pang of regret at sending off the disappointed fox demon, but she had to learn the hard way to say no to those piercing green eyes. She shakes her head a little before turning her attention back to the wolf demon next to her, staring up into his deep blue eyes.

"Where were we?" she asks pretending to have forgotten the whole conversation.

"You were-" the bell cuts off the young wolf demon prince and Kagome smiles at literally being saved by he bell before expertly escaping his grasp and heading down the hall.

"Sorry Kouga I gotta run can't be late again." She throws over her shoulder before turning the corner leaving a dumb found wolf in her wake.

Kagome stumbles into class just before the late bell rings she throws a grin in Sangos direction before making her way to the back of the class. She sat alone since she and Sango had been accused of excessively talking during class. She took her seat at her empty table for two throwing her bag onto her desk to hide her soon to be texting hands.

As the teacher began to explain to the class Kagome quickly shot Sango a text.

** So wen r u and roku gonna get it in?**

** Omg ew gross never hes a total sleezball! Btw idk how u deal wit seen ur crush/best friend wit skanky-o.**

** *sigh ur potty mouth is appalling miss Toji**

** and u miss HIgurashi have the tolerance of a saint.**

** -_- kouga tried to make a pass again…**

** lol did he use the "make u my woman" line again?**

** As always.**

** Uh oh…**

Kagome looked up to find a wide-eyed Sango staring in horror at her. Before she even had the chance to mouth what the sound of the chair next to her being pulled out followed by the loud thump of a bag on the table drew her attention. Her jaw dropped in horror as she took in his long sliver hair and the tiny puppy-dog ears she adored ever since they were little.

Her heart began to race as she took him in. knots formed in her stomach as she quickly turned back to her phone, rapidly texting Sango.

**WTF IS HE DOING HERE?!**

** Hes the new transfer student m. hoshi was talking about omg the is fate!**

**-_- no this is so not fate this is fucking torture WTF THIS MEANS WE'RE FUCKING PARTNERS FOR EVERY FUCKIN PROJECT.**

**Don't flip smh the teachers coming we'll talk after class.**

Kagome sat dumb founded. She was so confused. Part of her was happy that he was so close again. But another part of her, a smarter part of her, was screaming to run away. It was official. As long as she had this class, Kagome was officially fucked.

**A/N and this brings us to the close of chapter one just something I was sort of playing with in my head review and let me know if I should keep it goin or just leave it as it is idk I know for sure if I do continue it Kagome is gonna start off as shy at first then break out into her inner rock star anyway rated M for also possible future sex scenes so if I do opt to continue the story beware and prepared for wat u might read. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
